User talk:Care4ameatball
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Care4ameatball page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 15:11, August 15, 2012 Re: You don't work for a family, you have a family. You make your own crime syndicate. It can be of any type, Italian Mafia, European Human Traffickers, Serbian Mafia, etc. You then Role-play with other users..Tomahawk23 (talk) 16:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but a family formed that recently can not have anywhere near 65 members or 400 associates. The places you operate in can be controlled by around 30 people and 65 associates. Whitey Bulger had a tight firm grip over Boston with just 15 guys. The Italian Mafia never does Human Trafficking, they're completely against it. You don't wanna get involved in drugs, a family your size would have a lot of rats because of long prison sentences for it. Larger families like the Chicago Outfit can have small scale drug ops with them going unoticed. 4 billion is way to much for pretty much any family here, you've got lots of competition from the five families and other gangs around you. The NYC, NJ, and Las Vegas area is loaded with gangs. I'd say for a gang as recently formed as you in those areas 500 million is good for you. Other then that everything looks good. Over time your family's income will increase.Tomahawk23 (talk) 18:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What? No don't feel like a retard, and your story was pretty good. No need for that, if you want I can undo your edit so your article is back to how it was. It's okay, lots of new users here screw up with things like that, it's totally fine. Do you want me to bring your article back or no?Tomahawk23 (talk) 19:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You can bribe a couple FBI members, some cops, a few politicians and judges sure. To be honest you should base them in Charelston, fairly large city in West Virginia. You really areen't gonna make a dime if your operations are in the Five Families and DeCavcalante Family's territory. If you base them in Charleston you can have 40 members, 100 associates, and say about 800 million a year. Please, don't say you're one of the richest family's in the Italian Mob in the US. The Five, Rizzuto, DeCavcalante, Mannino, Scarfo, and Chicago Families are far richer then you. You'll probably make more money as you expand on the wiki though, and gain more power and respect. Don't take it as being weak, if you do that you'll be pretty strong. Tomahawk23 (talk) 19:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Joe We need to talk buissines soon i have good proposition for you that would boost your proffits it involves a (soon to be) casino in atlantic city that needs some investors. -Damian Bridgeman (Aka: User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 22:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Im on chat now, we shuld talk on chat around 6:00 tomorow or now if u r not busy-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 02:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) About the Reboot Meat, i have a idea if you want to keep the Anello family, you know how Vinnie was Colombo family capo, i would be ok with saying that he was a Leone family capo, and Vito sent him up to New England for an expansion, but soon Vinnie decided to turn his crew in to a seprate family kinda like the Rizzuto Family who were once a Boabanno family Crew untill they decided to become an indiendent family. Again the decision is yours but its a solid idea and culd help u out with it. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 14:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Just wnated to ask you if you wanted to to the thing i mentioned in my last message if you culd reply i would apreciate it, beacause you can't mention the Colombo family, due to the reboot, sorry if you were to busy to reply but if you want you want to do that. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zips Thats not a bad idea, but what do you want in return. If it is a foothold in the states i can help you out. Ps: we cant a Uzzano Familiy and a Uzzano Clan -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 23:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) IC: Ok i can See if Me Vito Rizzoto, Jimmy Cotrono, Micheal Tessio, Marco Mancini and A Representative from your clan can have a small sit down to negotiate the turf. I will try to get you a 25% stake in Ottawa or 12.5 Stakes in both Ottawa and Toronto, with no tributes to pay and that way you don't have to deal with those Calabrian pricks. OOC: Ps: the Uzzano thing culd be cool like 2 cousins or brothers who run like it would be like the Pentangeli brothers from godfather 2 and i think the memberships are a lil to high i don't think Sicilian clans have that meany men but feel free to prove me wrong -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) OOC: if you want we can chat Ik i did it too but i think you associate number is too high but i will let Hawk decide about it sound good and if u want to negotiate im on chat... Wait for it! ... now! -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Atlantic city Deal Giuseppe Lorenzi receives a BBM message from John Leone: Giuseppe, I am one of Toni Leone's right hand men he asked me to contact you on two maters of business: First: The Sicilian's are doing a great job and are acting as a internal police and he wants to thank you. Second: He has a business proposition for you: We are planing to set up a new casino in Vegas the Caruso and DiMera families have each put up a 2 million dollars to buying out the casino, this will give all the families involved a 25% about 500,000,000$ a year and it will rise you will have remade your investment in 4 and a half years. we will get a take of all the action: The games, the bar, the hotel and the high class "Escorts" and i forgot to mention if you take offer we get some nice perks. Now if you want in please contact me at your earliest convenience. -Giovanni "John" Leone -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 02:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Lorenzi, its Giovanni again, Toni really wants your participation in this Casino venture again contact me soon. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:29, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Alfredo, Toni will be very happy to here iti will inform him right now. I was starting to think you wernt gonna get involved, i will send Mario, Rocco and Dante to pick up the 2 million dollars, and please don't tell the Augusto Clan of Mario coming to Sicily... there is a lot of bad blood. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Mario and The Pelosi brothers picked up the package at your Estate, i'm glad that you took me up on my offer it will be mutually beneficial. -Toni Leone -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 19:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Where You Been Hey Meat its Coool, I noticed you just stopped editing if your just out of ideas for the Squilante and the other Clans, might i suggest recreating the First and Second Mafia Wars, the killing of Giovanni Falcone (well an In-Universe counterpart), and other anti-mafia Judges. I get it if you just have been to busy but its pretty lonely on here. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 04:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thats understandable, I have a similar problem with my X-box... -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 21:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey meat i hate to be a stick in the mud but, you made way to meany Sicilian clans, can an ask you to cut it down to like 15-20, it is just to much, Thank you -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:51, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello?-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 22:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright but you need to ether eliminate all traces or make it a secondary gang. to explain Secondary gangs are under your control but you don't Rp as the leader unless needed.-- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 12:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Pablo Escobar Meat, you can't use pictures of real gangsters.Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Heist Hey Meat you remember when I said I need a safe cracker on my next job... well I was not lieing: http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Coool31/Hiest_-_Small_Town_Bank Re: We'll do it. The Executives will cost $500 grand each. The lawyer is 100 grand. Further details will come when more are given. Hector Letter to Travieso Cartel This message is encrypted, so don't bother tracing it This is the Ace of Spades, head of The Circus. We offer our services to you. Need someone dead? Need a cop to do you a favor? Need to get something? We'll help you. Find one of our men if you're interested. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 02:09, March 20, 2014 (UTC) We are working on picking them off, we are going to try to pick them off all at once so that they will not be able to figure out they are being targetted. We will get back to you within 2 months (about a week wiki time)Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:50, March 21, 2014 (UTC) They're all dead. IC: Hector: Los Sicarios has eliminated all of your targets with 100% efficiency. Extremely careful planning went into making sure that all targets were eliminated in syncronization to ensure that they would not become suspicious and attempt to flee, this is a great example of the sheer efficiency of the killers that work in Los Sicarios. 1. We learned that Mr. O'Hara would be driving to the airport to leave Greenland at approximately 12:15PM in an armored limo. A Liquidator was able to become his personal driver using a faulse identity. At 12:32 our driver takes a left turn into an alleyway. "Hey where are we going?" "Hell." The Liquidator pulls out a silenced pistol and shoots him 5 times in the chest, and once in the head while wearing gloves. He then exits the car and leaves the area. $600,000 2. Coming to Mexico was the worst decision of this guy's life. Then again, we would have got him one way or the other. Like Mr. O'Hara, Mr. Basciliani was attemting to leave Mexico, but unlike Mr. O'Hara Mr. Basciliani made it to his plane, but not off the ground. We were able to get our best sniper, Omni Key] 800 yards away into a position overlooking the runway and with a 50. BMG and was able to get a bullet through the tiny side of a plane window and hit the guy right in the skull, executed at 7:31AM , the equivalent time period. $600,000 3. This one was tough to track down, but through the right connections we were able to find him. This one was killed right on the streets. On a very crowded street, one Liquidator bumped into him and said "Ooo I'm sorry" while he distracted him another Liquidator came from behind him with an stilleto and stabbed him in the kidney with a knife laced with ricin. Eliminted at 7:30. $450,000 due to his high profile. 4. We saw just what kind of shape this guy was in, and it wasn't very good. While walking in a not so great neighborhood, one of our more in shape hitmen ran up to him from behind, knocking him down, he then proceeded to kick him in the ribs and got a few feet. As expected he quickly got up and ran after our guy who darted off as soon as he ran for him, the Liquidator easily kept a good distance from him before turning a corner. Eric's last site would be turning a corner to see a silenced gun pointed at him, and last felt 5 gunshots to the chest before hitting the ground. Died at 9:30PM. $300,000 5. We used some of our local connections to find her, wasn't very hard. As she drove through a bad neighborhood two black vans pulled up behind and infront of her vehicle and blasted the crap out of her and her security team using old style tommy guns. Ms. Stewart jumped out the car, she must have never ran so fast in her life. One bullet to the back killed her. Killed at 8:33 $500,000 6. Several not very suspicious fast motor boats observed Clark's yacht, waiting for it to go further out to sea. When it did, the boats sped up and caught up to it fast. When one of his guards saw that they were armed, and wearing weird masks, they drew their guns. Los Sicarios gunmen quickly picked them off and raided the boat killing Mr. Anthony Clark then they blew up the boat. $500,000. Killed at 7:35. 7. This one was a bit away from home, but ultimately wasn't too much trouble. A Liquidator followed him, and quickly grabbed him and put a towel over his face putting him to sleep. He then threw him into the trunk of his car where he shot him then dismembered the body. Killed at 2:31. $500,000 8. This one was extremely difficult and risky, especially it's geopolitical attributes. This one is going costs extra. Someone must have got this guy seriously scared to have been protected by the german governemnt! We got access to his private floor a top a skyscraper via elevator. 10 armed Liquidators armed with submachine guns and assault rifles shot the first two german agents standing by the elevator. 3 others armed with handguns and one with a submachine gun came running around the corner, when they saw the gunmen they attempted to fireback but our gunmen got the best of them, gunning them down quickly. They quickly eliminated the others and cut off Steiner's head. Literally. He was killed at 9:35AM. Due to the protection that he has, and the outrage the German government will have (thankfully they have nothing on us, although some my suspect it was the Cartels because who the hell else could have done this? Other than the Russians of course.) But due to the risk this one is going to be $5,000,000. 9. We sabatoged the accelarator in his motorcycle and got remote control over it. At 9:31 we sped it up at full speed and he eventually crashed into a car flying off of it. No civilians were killed. $500,000. 10. We caught up with him in Kansas City. At 8:33 in the morning on a desolate Sunday morning two Liquidators approached him one. One grabbed him by the end of his tuxedo with plastic gloves while covering his mouth with the other. As he screamed, or at least tried to the other Liquidator cut his head off with an axe. $500,000 11. As he walked down the streets, one of our guys spilled a bottle of beer on him and ran. The bottle was filled with cyanide and he died within minutes. Killed at 9:30AM. $500,000. As you can see Los Sicarios is an extremely proffessional and well trained organization operating extremely efficiently. This should serve as a beautiful template for the work that we can provide you, I hope that you become a regular client of ours. Need help with something? Just give us a call. And be sure to spread our name among your friends, go on and on about how amazing these 11 guys were killed. _ Hector OOC: I forgot to ask you for half upfront, so just pretend that we got half upfront for each hit. Chat Hey Meat can you get on chat tonight -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 18:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) OOC: Lol a little late, Meat. There is no more LS. You've got a lot to catch up on, bro.Tomahawk23 (talk) 12:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Meat you've made a million gangs here but hardly roll played. Since you're making another please be sure to role-play with it. Tomahawk23 (talk) 18:26, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Plans Do you have any plans to do anything with your pages? If you haven't noticed, the wiki has changed extensively and there are no more dynamic wars and battles. So, can you move your pages to a Sandbox or another Wiki? Or alternatively, your groups can be included in the story if you'd like. -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 20:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Last chance Hey man, last warning, move your pages to any other place (can even be on your page or in a bunch of sandboxes, idc) or they'll be deleted and you'll be blocked for a day. I'll give you three days to do this, and don't add anymore pages or you'll just get blocked then. -- ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 04:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Las here Thanks man. :) ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 19:23, February 1, 2015 (UTC)